


Zealous

by HPNEII



Series: Of Unknown Men [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Chiss (Star Wars), Chiss Ascendancy (Star Wars), Csilla, Eventual Romance, F/M, I am a sucker for Chiss politics though, Melida/Daan, Politics, also a bunch of cute blueberries from the planet of csilla, soft thrawn hours?, some basic things of the Chiss ascendancy, with some adorable thrawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPNEII/pseuds/HPNEII
Summary: pre-thrawn's exile from csillaYou are a member of the Daan Council of the planet Melida/Daan, sent to the planet of Csilla seeking help fighting the Melida in the civil war which erupted once again on your planet.Little did you know that you would manage to gain interest of a certain Chiss.
Relationships: Original Chiss Characters/Female Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Female Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Of Unknown Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779199
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> i know it may seem weak as of now, but i assure you the other four chapters would be fuller than this and we'll be focused completely on the chiss and daan politics, as well as interactions between you and thrawn.

_Melida/Daan_ was a beautiful and a prosperous world. Located in the Outer Rim Territories, it was engulfed into a civil war between the Melida and Daan people. After the Young group helped perish it in 44 BBY, it had broke out once again after a delegate of the _Daan Council_ was assassinated, most likely by the Melida representatives. 

"Lady _Derion_ ," your assistant called once she entered your headquarters, "your ship is ready and _Captain Torik_ is waiting for you to depart from Daan," 

"Thank you, _Jiha_ ," you replied, eyes still fixed on the city laid before your eyes, back facing her. You always loved admiring your city, the palette of varied purple and azure on skyscrapers standing on the viridian grass. 

Today was your departure day to _Csilla_. To say you were shocked to hear that you will need to negotiate with the _Chiss_ in the Unknown Regions was an understatement. You assumed your people would seek help within the Outer Rim Territories but the Council was aware of the Empire's control over your regions, thus seeking help within a region where the Empire has no influence, thus the Unknown Regions was chosen. 

You heard the door open and close with a hiss behind you, meaning Jiha had left to continue with the last preparations. This was the first mission you're going to without her — only you, alone with the Chiss. You sighed, turning around and taking ahold of your cultural headdress, putting it on your head, ensuring it is placed correctly before walking out of the door. It is disrespectful for the members of the council to not represent the culture of the Daan, especially during the times like this. Making your way through the corridors you couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to say 'no' and stay here. Hearing many stories of the traders from the Wild Space about the Chiss surely played a huge role in your schema of them. 

"Lady Derion!" Captain Torik bowed to you as soon as you entered the cosmodrome, "we are ready to depart, ma'am," his grey eyes fixed on you as you nodded in return. 

"I hope that everything is fine?" You asked, wanting to be reassured that the ship is in a good condition before you depart.

"Of course," he smiled, offering his glowed hand for you to take, which you did while he lead you to the ship. You entered the main pit and sat before the table, your belongings had been already delivered and placed in your compact quarters. Sighing, you rest on the soft cushion before a _FA-3_ droid entered the ship, walking towards the cockpit where Captain Torik was already sat. You felt the ship lift off the ground, meaning you will be departing in a minute or two. Feeling fear rush over you all of a sudden had caught you off guard and you did not pay attention to the ship already entering the atmosphere. 

FA-3 rode into your area, the steady voice echoed saying that you will be entering the hyperspace now, allowing you to prepare for the jump between the space. You nodded and motioned for him to leave, which of course he did and you felt a sudden shake before an unknown force pulled you behind — an indication you've began your hyperspace journey. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you meet two Chiss males and find another captivating element of Csilla...

The endless void was the only thing you can see. The hyperspace, which never seemed to end, was flashing before your eyes and almost made you vertiginous of how swiftly it moved. Luckily, you stopped yourself from staring for too long before you acquired a _Hyper-rapture_ — a very unpleasant state of what smugglers and other travellers called a 'hyperspace madness'. Not even realising it, the ship had already left the hyperspace and was now in the _realspace_ of the unknown system to you.

"Lady Derion, we entered the Csilla system," Captain Torik called out from the cockpit.

You didn't reply and glanced out of the aperture, eyes meeting the shining stars which were surrounding the ship. Glancing to the left, you were met with a captivating sight of the planet of Csilla in its all glory. The pale blue shades were being consumed by the pearl white, turquoise and occasional strokes of grey and black were nothing like you have seen before and it was beautiful. Neither of the traders who passed through Melida/Daan told stories of how pulchritudinous the planet itself was. 

"This is Captain Torik of the Daan people from the planet of Melida/Daan and I request permission to land on the F-8," a stern voice echoed through the ship, "yes, we were invited by the _House Palace_ 's Parliament,"

Silence. 

"Thank you, we will proceed to land on platform O-992," the Captain confirmed. Feeling the ship begin to move down, making your insides twist a bit at the sudden unusual movement, you found your eyes fixed on the atmospheric barrier which was now behind your ship. Gathering all of your courage, you placed the headdress once again on your head, having to take it off for a rest you took while on the journey, walking over to the fresher and fixing your face, making yourself look as presentable as possible. 

You had no idea how well will this trip go. Will the Chiss agree to help? Will they decide to eliminate you immediately after you speak of what your people need? The endless possibilities of how this mission may end did nothing to make you feel better, in fact, it did the complete opposite. The Chiss were something you subconsciously feared without a valid reason, but their unique nature was still captivating. Hearing that they held vibrant blue skin and red shining eyes which could see thermal variations of other sentients. 

The ship shook and you almost lost your balance, holding onto the sink to steady yourself as you turned around and quickly walked out to the main hall where the FA-3 stood near the hatch with your belongings by its side, "we have landed on the surface of Csilla in the capital _Csaplar_ ," you nodded and walked over to the droid, standing on its left. 

Seeing the hatch open, you also witnessed the smoke entering the ship — the cold breeze of Csilla had met the warmed air of your ship. This is it. A few days alone with the Chiss, in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy wasn't something you could still bring yourself to believe in but it is the reality. Slowly taking a step forward, you heard the droid follow your lead which encouraged you to finally walk out. Straightening your back, chin high, hands together before you, you took steady and heavy steps, showing confidence which was not there as you walked down to finally step foot on the icy ground. You were immediately met with three Chiss who were patiently waiting for you, feeling their strong and dominant aura metres away. 

"Lady Derion," one of them greeted, the one who stood in the middle who you assumed was a representative of one of the Ruling Families, "it is a pleasure to see you here, I will be your confidant for the duration of your stay,"

His voice was laced with a relatively thick accent, but it only made his way of speaking more authoritarian and captivating. His stance was stoic, hands behind his back and gaze was stern while he seemed to be about twenty-one years old to you. Unlike the two guards by his sides, he had an intense blue skin which you assumed was due to the greater amount of oxygen present from where he is from. Sharp facial features and thin lips, pale blue and brows of a jet black shade which matched his neatly kept hair.

"Pleasure is mine," you finally said, bowing a little as he began to approach you, motioning for the guards to stay near you now. Their weapons by their sides intimidated you a bit but you were calmed down when you saw the male approach you too, face softer as he offered his blue hand to you which you reluctantly took and he pulled it to his cold lips, placing a gentle kiss to it and heat rushed to your face. 

"A respectful human gesture," he stated after his lips left your hand, still holding it gently and pulling you towards him to walk to the palace, "please, follow me,"

He walked on your right, the guards on either side of you two as FA-3 followed behind you. The Chiss male's pace was steady and rhythmic, not fast and not slow which made it easier to walk for you, yet the tension was still thick and the fear of yours did not subside. As if he sensed it, he offered his left elbow for you and glanced briefly, face emotionless and reluctantly you wrapped your hand around it. Who knew a simple, respectful gesture as such would calm you a bit. Could the Chiss read minds? No, that'll be impossible and absurd. The silence which now fell was in fact comforting, the steady steps which echoed in the hallways. You heard that the cities of Csilla were all connected by the underground tunnels and it would make sense if it was one of them. 

Gathering a bit of courage after minutes of walking in stillness, still holding onto the Chiss male, you dared to ask, "I assume it would be fair if you were to tell me of your name," 

You were surprised your voice was not breaking as you looked at the male's face, seeing a small smile make its way to his handsome face while his eyes were still fixed on the path before you. 

" _Mest'homi'nuruodo_ ," he said in the most smoothest way, clearly in his native language as his smile stayed. 

"I won't be able to pronounce that," you mumbled without even realising that the words had left your mouth, "I am so sorry, I—"

He let out a low chuckle, interrupting you as his smile widened and he now looked at you, "you may call me _Thomi_ if that will be easier for you, Lady Derion,"

The way your name rolled on his tongue did many things to you and you couldn't help but blush, looking at your feet which were appearing and disappearing under your robes as you walked, feeling his eyes on you as you bit your bottom lip. You don't know how much time had passed before he suddenly stopped and you did so too. Rising your eyes, you were met with enormous gates which looked like ice and as soon as your eyes reached the top, you saw them slowly open and you quickly looked down, witnessing a beautiful hall which was decorated with various flags, emblems and tall pillars. 

"Follow me," you heard a whisper of the male who gently tugged your hand and walked in, while the guards and your droid stayed at the entrance. 

The hall was nothing like you'd seen before and you now started to think that maybe Csilla isn't a bad planet after all, but the voice inside your head screamed at you saying that looks can always deceive and that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Of course you chose to ignore it and admire the beauty you had witnessed. Before you, you saw a round table with nine seats around it and the coat of arms of the Chiss Ascendancy was engraved in the icy layer of its surface. 

"Lady Derion," a foreign Chiss voice echoed and you snapped your head to where it came from, meeting the blood-shot eyes of another Chiss male who was older than Thomi, "we welcome you to Csilla," his accent was barely evident unlike your confidant's and he steadily approached you two as you saw Thomi bow a little as a greeting. 

"I hope Mest'homi'nuruodo was being respectful to you," he glanced at the Chiss to your right, "we aim for perfection in all, including our hospitality to the guests,"

"Do not worry, he was perfect," you assured the male, smiling gently. 

"Where are my manners?" He declared as he now looked at you, eyes leaving Thomi, "my name is _Poda'dama'nuruodo_ ," he offered his hand and you had done the same as he also pulled it to his cold mouth and placed a brief kiss to the back of it before letting go. 

You assumed that his core name would be _Adaman_ and you thought that it perfectly matched the male. Heavy red eyes which held various struggles of life and wisdom were a huge contrast to his pale blue skin, unlike Thomi's, meaning that there was less oxygen present in where he was from which was a bit shocking as he was from the same ruling family as your confidant. Maybe they are related but not living in the same place? Quite possibly as there were many planets within the Chiss space.

"I am sure you are unaware of our politics and how its functioning, but, "Poda'dama'nuruodo began as he turned to his left and began to walk to one of the flags which was hanging from the wall and Thomi let go off you so you can follow the older male, "the Nuruodo family is native to _Naporar_ , located on the _Path of the Houses_ , where our family is responsible for foreign policy and military affairs, which is why you would mostly negotiate with our representatives who will, if you're lucky to have the acceptance, will deliver it to the council where other families will converse,"

He stopped before the wall, head rising to look at the flag and you did so too. The flag was mainly of a lavender colour, silver markings on the sides and silver threads at the bottom, with matching silver drawing of a bust of what you thought could be the founder of the House Nuruodo. 

"We are the second most important of the families and our legacy requires huge sacrifices," he continued and you looked at him. He finally turned to you, hands still behind his back, the white uniform of his was perfectly highlighting his well-built body.

"My people always would seek for a council like yours," you began, "but with the Melida people, the negotiations were impossible, leading to an endless Cold War between us where we cannot even choose the official planet name,"

"I assume your people chose democracy?" He asked, eyebrow raised. 

"It failed," you simply said, "so did monarchy and liberalism,"

"Oligarchy, what you call it in the main galaxy, is what we have established for our society," he stated matter-of-factly, "with elements of socialism and imperialist expansionism,"

"Then we shall come to fascism," was your reply, knowing well that the Chiss and the Daan were against such system, you used it as a simple joke, attempting to break the tension which you only now realised had formed. 

Poda'dama'nuruodo smiled, creases on his face became evident as a small chuckle left his thin lips and he turned around, walking over to Thomi who remained in the same spot the whole time. He smiled weakly at you as you approached him and offered his elbow once again, which you gladly accepted. 

"Mest'homi'nuruodo, take Lady Derion to her quarters," the older Chiss ordered, tone harsh now. You heard something in their native language from your confidant as the older began to walk away from you two towards the corridor of where he came from. 

"That was a bold joke," Thomi broke the silence, "you're brave," 

You smiled at the compliment, "I assumed that he would like a political system joke to break the tension we had,"

Thomi smiled weakly and pulled you to another end of the hall towards another corridor which would've led you to your quarters. The hallway did not have as high ceilings as the hall which you were in moments ago but was still made of glass and reflected your silhouettes as you two walked. 

"Poda'dama'nuruodo is my uncle," the male stated, "he is a _Trial-born_ ,"

You had no idea what the title meant and wanted to know, "Trial-born?" 

"It is the name of the Chiss who were part of the military while having an opportunity to come back to the family as they often gave up their ranks after retirement to become a regular member of the society," he explained. 

"But doesn't that mean that he should not be representing your family?" You asked. 

"He is not official yet," Thomi pointed out, "he still has two weeks before his title of a Trial-born is official,"

You nodded and continued to walk in silence, looking to the right again and seeing your reflection. The purple gown you wore was flowing behind you and the heavy ultramarine underdress was showing with each step you took. While still holding onto the male Chiss, you somehow managed to crash into something, stopping abruptly. Wincing at the impact on your forehead you looked before you and were met with another Chiss male who's thin brows were furrowed and he looked down very unpleased at you. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't see—" you began to apologise, feeling terrible for making a fool of yourself and possibly offending a Chiss already. 

Thomi said something in his native tongue and the male before you looked at him, eyebrows resting as he glanced at you, saying something back to your confidant. Your knees felt weak at the way the foreign words flowed out of his mouth, sweet like honey yet you heard the authoritarian tone of his. His voice was not as deep as Thomi's or Poda'dama'nuruodo's and it suited his well defined features. The dark-grey uniform of his emphasised his Persian blue skin and the vibrant eyes which were now fixed on you. 

"I apologise for my inappropriate behaviour," you managed to say, feeling your cheeks heat up as your eyes were glued to his. You knew he could see how hot your face was now and it did nothing to help your embarrassment and a faint arousal as his smell lingered around you.

Thomi on the other hand, smelled like freshly ironed uniform with a faint smell of Shu-Torun's moonshine. The stranger smelled like ice and the masculine musky smell which was one of the catalysts to your erotic state. You were truly ashamed as his eyes roamed around your face and now your clothed body before meeting your scared eyes again, saying something in his native tongue and nodding before walking past you and Thomi. You turned around and your eyes followed his movements. His walk was nothing like you had seen before, even-though he also had his hands behind his back, the tactical movement of his feet seemed as if he was floating above the ground. Back straight and shoulders wide. 

"That was _Mitth'raw'nuruodo_ ," your confidant stated which caused you to look at him, "a _merit adoptive_ of the _Mitth_ ,"

"What did he say?" You dared to ask.

"He said it was alright, such accidents can happen to anyone but be careful in future, not all Chiss have a calm temper as him," Thomi warned you and offered his hand to lead you. 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo. A name you wished to never forget, hopeful to meet him again and preferably under better circumstances than this. He was truly a sight to behold in your eyes and you couldn't help but think of the Chiss male even when you reached your quarters, wishing Thomi a good evening and making your way to the fresher. Friendly thoughts clouded with the male were soon replaced by the erotic fantasies of your own with the handsome Chiss stranger. Oh Maker, you'd kill to be able to smell him again, to see him and to feel his warm body against your own. No. This is not how it should be. Shaking your head you began to take off your gown, imagining the stranger undressing you—

You were a delegate, a respected member of the Daan Council who should not think of such things, especially on a very important mission regarding your people's fate. Sighing, you continued to undress yourself, ignoring the screams of the aroused voices inside your head as much as you can. Stepping into the shower, you savoured the feeling of the warm water hitting your cooled body as your hands gently massaged the skin and spreading the soap you were provided with. When the soap was washed off, you stood in the shower for a few minutes, thinking of the male once again and smiling at your own alternative reality. Yet, you managed to pull yourself out of it and turn off the water before stepping out and taking the towel which was hanging on the rack, wrapping it around yourself before walking to the sink and proceeding to take your make up off, washing your face with the scented facial soap before putting some serum and walking out towards the enormous bed where your nightgown lay. 

Dropping the towel on the cushion beside, you wore the rosy gown which reached your knees, covering your chest fully as well as your neck while having no sleeves at all — a cultural nightgown your mother had asked you to take. It was decorated with red designs which swirled at the bottom of it and at the chest, creating a simple embroidery. You heard a knock on the door and rushed towards it, ignoring the fact that you had taken your make up off and had your headdress resting on the cabinet near the bed. You opened the door and almost fainted. 

There stood he, the one you were fantasising about ever since you had crashed into in that hallway, the one and only Mitth'raw'nuruodo. He still had his hands behind his back, wearing the same uniform and had an emotionless face as he looked at you and you smiled awkwardly, "how may I help you?" You were surprised your voice was still present. 

He said something in his native language before his right hand made its way from his back and you saw a small blue velvet box in it. You did not move, unsure of what to do as you did not understand any word that had left his mouth and he, as if reading your thoughts, extended his arm even further indicating that you need to take the box. Unsure, you took it, accidentally brushing your trembling fingers against the palm of his hot hand and taking the box. As soon as you have done that, his hand dropped and made its way back behind him and he nodded, saying something once again and turning to his left before walking away.

You stood there paralysed, unsure of what just happened. Box still in hand as your eyes followed his frame once again which soon disappeared behind the corner. Glancing at the velvet box, you closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it, examining the object in your shaking hands. What was it for? You wondered why he came or even how he knew where you were staying as Thomi might've told him which was in fact unlikely, yet you were glad he came to see you. Opening the box slowly, you gasped and surprisingly managed not to drop it on the floor as you sat there shocked and frozen.

Maybe this mission to Csilla would be pleasant.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The official negotiations had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visahot - darling.

That night was the worst sleep that you ever had. Your mind would always wander back to the Chiss male and the gift he had given you. You were unsure in the purpose of it but assumed that it held a huge value either to him or their whole society because no sane being would gift a stranger, especially of different species, such expensive object. 

Rising from the bed, you make your way to the fresher again and surprisingly, you don't think of Mitth'raw'nuruodo while you took a shower and prepared yourself for the day. Painting a thin layer of make up, cultural ornaments decorating your forehead complimented the iris headdress of yours which matched the lilac winter gown, stretching down until your calves and a simple _Alderaanian_ rasin silk dress your father brought for you from his trip to Alderaan two years ago. You missed your family a lot and now began to feel homesick, suddenly nostalgic of the careless days you lived before being elected as a delegate of the Daan council. You never imagined that, always thought you'll be helping your parents in their small trading business but here you are. 

A part of you wished for you to see him today again, thank him for the gift that he had given and maybe try and make a conversation, but the other was not allowing you to gain feelings for him and focus on the main reason behind your stay — an alliance with the Chiss Ascendancy. Walking back to the bed, you take the small box from last night and pull out a silver chain which held a small cerulean _Stygium_ crystal, putting it on your chest and securing it behind your neck with a simple lock it had. The necklace wasn't long and the crystal lay in line with your collar bones which were not covered by the dress and gown. You smiled at how it looked on you and finally stepped out of your room, seeing FA-3 by the door. A bit surprised that your confidant was not here today which meant that he probably had other important matters to attend.

"I was informed that today you will have to negotiate with the House Nuruodo and Mitth," the droid told you as you two walked towards the main hall. 

Your eyes darted to the droid once he said that the House Mitth would be present today for you to negotiate with, meaning that maybe he will be there too. But you did not allow yourself to get your hopes too high up and now you two were stood in that main hall which you were taken to yesterday, but this time not alone. You saw Thomi gently nod at you as he stood by his uncle, Poda'dama'nuruodo, who did not look at you but instead was indulged in a heated discussion with another Chiss male, younger than him but older than Thomi. To their left were sat two more Chiss, approximately the same age as Thomi and unlike the other group, their attention was nothing but on you. You gulped and bowed a little to which the two nodded and extended their hands as you began to approach them and they stood up. 

"Lady Derion of Melida/Daan," the female began and the other three glanced up at you, ending the conversation they had, "it is a pleasure to see you here,"

"The pleasure is mine," you smiled at the woman. Her dark blue hair reached her waist and was made into a simple low pony-tail, crispy white uniform which highlighted her beautiful form. Her hands were behind her back as well as you were now stood a few centimetres before her and she pulled out her hand, offering for you to shake it and you did so.

"My name is _Mitth'aran'iflar_ ," she introcuded herself, accent thick, face emotionless, "and this is _Mitth'ras'safis_ ," she turned to the male to her left who bowed and offered his hand to you, and he too, placed a short kiss on the back of it and let go as soon as he did that.

"I hope that you are enjoying your stay here so far," he said and you swore you saw a quick wink before he smirked down at you.

"I am," you managed to say and turned to your right where the unfamiliar male began to approach you.

"I am aware that you had met the two of my relatives yesterday and I deeply apologise for not being there with them," he began, voice deep, "I am _Kres'tony'nuruodo_ ," he bowed but did not offer his hand to you and you bowed in return. Unlike the rest, his skin was of a teal shape and you assumed he spent most of his life hidden from the high amounts of oxygen which also explained his heavy breathing. 

He motioned with his left hand for everyone to sit and they did so, you sat on the chair which was near the Mitth siblings, before the Nuruodo family and saw Kres'tony'nuruodo press buttons on his side before an image of your planet showed up before you above the table.

"This is Melida/Daan, your homeworld, located in the Outer Rim Territories," he began as he stood up, "recently recovered from the civil war which now, once again had begun after a delegate of your council was supposedly assassinated by the Melida," he walked around the table as he spoke.

"You are correct, it will be no surprise that the Melida are behind such action," you confirmed, voice heavy with authority. The other Chiss briefly glanced at you and nodded.

"Is there evidence that the Melida had done it?" Mitth'aran'iflar asked you.

You paused. You remembered that the other delegates had mentioned that there was something, "yes, they found the Imperial weapons which we do not hold as the Daan council proclaimed independency from it,"

"Then it was the Empire," Mitth'ras'safis pointed out, raising his brow at you.

"The weapons had Melida's emblems carved in the handle," you stated, watching the Chiss nod. 

Thomi stood up slowly before speaking, "three days ago we have witnessed a group of traders from the Outer Rim pass through our space and their ships," he paused, pressing a button where an image of a ship showed up, "which had these emblems carved on their surfaces,"

Your eyes widened, those were the markings of the Melida people. Examining the image, the Chiss all glanced between each other before Kres'tony'nuruodo spoke, now standing by your side, "this can also mean that the Melida have connections in our colonies that we are unaware of," the tone of his voice harsher now and you felt him tense near you, "the ship asked to land on _Copero_ ," 

The Mitth siblings abruptly stood up and you saw a bit of fear wash over their perfect features and they mumbled something on their native tongue as Mitth'ras'safis looked at you, "she will come with us," he said, eyes still on you. 

"Why is that?" Poda'dama'nuruodo finally asked, standing up from his seat and walking around the table towards you and his relative, "she needs to stay here, protected,"

"Even if she is not a Melida, she still has a connection with this," Mitth'aran'iflar said through gritted teeth, eyes on the two Chiss behind you, "she will help us investigate,"

Before anyone else could say anything, a familiar voice called out from the shadows and everyone looked at it, including you. You almost gasped upon seeing him, Mitth'raw'nuruodo. He said something in their language, slowly approaching the table where you all were sat, mostly stood, around and the Mitth siblings mumbled something to him as he ignored them, walking over to you and the two Chiss near you. Without realising it, you stood up yourself and he looked down at you, calculating eyes on the necklace he had given you before he looked up to your shocked face. 

"She will stay on Csilla while my brother leaves for Copero," he finally spoke in broken basic, looking at Kres'tony'nuruodo.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo," the female warned, "you do not dare to give us orders, we are your superior," 

He didn't say anything and kept looking at Kres'tony'nuruodo who was on your left. It was silent for a while, no one dared to say anything and you could only hear the breathing of the Chiss at your side before he let out a slow sigh, speaking, "Mitth'aran'iflar and Mitth'ras'safis will leave Csilla this evening alone, Lady Derion will stay with us under the protection of the Nuruodo family and Mitth'raw'nuruodo," was his final statement before he turned around and walked out of the hall, Poda'dama'nuruodo following him, while Thomi remained.

The Mitth siblings exchanged glances before leaving as Mitth'ras'safis approached you and the male, placing a hand on his shoulder and warning him, "you will be punished, _Thrawn_ ," were his last words as he glanced at you, smirking and walking away behind his sister. 

Mitth'raw'nuruodo turned to look at you, face emotionless as he spoke, "I see you liked my gift," he pointed out. 

"I— well, yes, thank you," you blushed under his gaze.

"Mest'homi'nuruodo," he looked at Thomi behind you, "take her to my chambers please, I have some matters to attend now,"

Thomi nodded and approached you, offering his hand once again and you took it, eyes not leaving the Chiss as you walked out of the hall, seeing that he too, did not look away until a wall separated you two. This was not how you imagined your first talk to turn out but you were also glad to have to see him once again before your eyes, and Maker, he looked even better than last night. Thomi was silent the whole walk and you can see a bit of sadness in his features as he walked you to Mitth'raw'nuruodo's chambers as requested. Maybe it was that? He felt sad he couldn't spend time with you now? Feeling bad for him, you stopped, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What is the matter?" He asked, worried.

You didn't say anything and opened your arms, wrapping them around his torso as the side of your face lay on his firm chest. He was frozen. The Chiss do not have such gesture and he was unsure on what to do, hands above your shoulders as you hugged him tighter, "put your arms around me," you mumbled and he carefully did so, placing them around your back softly, "it's called a hug,"

He hummed in understanding and pulled you tighter. It was a new feeling for him and he enjoyed the contact he received from you, surely it was unusual for their society but who was he to deny you? Indeed Thomi did not understand the meaning behind this 'hug' as you called it, yet he knew better but to just allow you to do such while no one was looking, or so he thought. Pulling away from you, his eyes met yours and he saw a small glint in them, assuming it was joy you are experiencing and his shoulders dropped a bit, weight being lifted off.

"Thank you," you whispered, hands still on his torso as you widely smiled up at the Chiss.

"Anything for you," Thomi mumbled, heavy hands on your shoulders as you two stood for a moment before he cleared his throat and pulled you to continue walking towards where he needed to take you — Mitth'raw'nuruodo's room. The walk was now done in comfortable silence and you were too caught up in your thoughts that you didn't even realise that you were now stood before a door to the male's chamber and Thomi pressed several buttons to form a code before it slid open and he pushed you gently to walk inside of it, staying outside in the hallway.

You turned around immediately, "where are you going?"

"I'll be finishing my own matters for a while as you stay with Mitth'raw'nuruodo," he explained, "he will inform me of when I need to come for you,"

"You will?" You asked hopefully.

"Of course," his gaze softened, "take care," 

With that, the door closed and you were now alone in a new room. Looking around, you discovered that it is a bit different to yours and that it was less spacious with a smaller bed and closet. It was neatly made and covered by grey covers which did not have any folds on it and you decided not to sit on it and walked over to the window which had a perfect view over the city, unlike your room which was facing the ice plains. The city's buildings reflected the golden sunlight as the sun began to set by now. Were the days shorter here? Probably not which meant it was simply winter time despite the planet being an ice world.

Turning around, your attention was caught by a table beside a cabinet which had a neat stack of papers. Rare nowadays. You walked over to it and gently took the first paper, examining the image on it. It was a simple sketch of a hand, basic anatomy practice but despite that, it was very beautiful and you looked back down at the stack, seeing a familiar flower which was also sketched — the Summer flower which was native to your planet. The details of it had captivated you and you smiled, remembering the days where you and your friends would go out and pick them up before the Solstice ceremony to weave flower-crowns. You were too busy admiring the art that you didn't hear the door open and someone walk in.

"I assume you are interested in art?" A voice called out and you flinched a bit, turning around and seeing Mitth'raw'nuruodo a few centimetres away, looking down at you with a raised brow.

"Yes," you breathed out, glad that your make up hid your red face, "these sketches are beautiful,"

He nodded and took the paper out of your hand, his warm fingertips brushing against your own and you almost whined at the heat of his. Chiss had faster metabolism which meant the were much warmer than humans, but you did not think that they were burning hot. He placed the paper back in the stack, turning once again to look at you with a fondness in his ruby eyes, "I studied art before I joined the _Defense Force_ ,"

"You have a talent for it," you smiled at his small confession.

"Quiet looked down upon in our society," he clarified, his accent was so evident you could barely make out the words he was saying but it only made you attracted to him even more.

"But a skilled commander like you should not worry much of your special talents," you smirked. Thomi told you last night that he was a commander, the youngest Chiss ever to achieve the rank and impressed the Eighth Ruling Family enough during his early career to be considered a trial-born already, receiving a possibility to become a permanent member of the family. Despite such privilege, he still remained a loyal commander of the Defense Force and did not officialise his title of a trial-born yet.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo was impressed at your knowledge of his career and smirked a bit, "if you are interested in my 'special talents', then you will be pleased to know more of them,"

You forgot how to breathe at that. He was an impressing flirt indeed and Maker, how you wanted for him to just take you here and there but you had to remain calm despite your evident arousal already. His scent was everywhere around the room and you only now realised that once you step out, you will be surely smelling like him and that increased it. He let out a low chuckle and you felt his hands on your waist, pulling you against him. His face couple of centimetres away from yours and you felt the heat emitting from him as well as his breath against your skin.

His left hand made its way up your body over your ribcage and arms, to finally brush against your open collarbones where the crystal necklace was worn, he smiled and looked into your eyes again, "this necklace belonged to my mother before I was adopted into the Mitth family,"

You were right, it did have an importance to him, "what did you tell me last night?" You dared to ask, eyes darting between his own and his thin lips.

"I said that I'd like you to keep it," he simply whispered, ruby eyes on your lips now as his hand slip up your neck and then his thumb brushed against them, "it suits you well, _visahot_ ,"

"I think it does, I like your taste," you smirked against his soft fingers.

"I like it too," he agreed with you and straight after that, his hands dropped and he immediately placed them behind his back, leaving you dumbfounded. 

You furrowed your brows at him. What was this supposed to mean? He held you as if he was ready to be intimate with you at last and then he just let go. You were hurt, offended by his actions and without any other words, walked past him. His eyes followed yours, face passive as he stood motionless, letting you leave and even once you stepped out of the door and it shut behind you, you still felt his gaze on you. 


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New feelings are discovered and you finally are stuck between two male Chiss.

Storming through the halls of the palace, you felt the marble floor shake beneath your feet as your steps echoed. Determined to get to your chambers and summon Thomi was your only concern at this moment as Thrawn was not worthy after what he had done. 

Who does he think he is? How will he explain himself for fooling her into such situation, initiating it on his behalf and then letting it all stop as if nothing had happened. 

Entering the chambers, you slam the door shut behind you and immediately fall on the bed, face down and silently screaming into the soft covers. This is not how you were supposed to be treated, especially by the Chiss as this behaviour of his was not welcomed by their custom. Ignoring the fact that the make up had smudged all over the fabric which covered the bed, you finally sat up and pulled the necklace off, the silver chain snapping and the crystal falling onto the floor with a small sound. Simultaneously, you fell again onto your back this time, eyes on the ceiling above you and ready to cry, but no tears came out and you could only sigh in defeat, anger finally leaving your body and your eyes widened upon realising what you have done.

You were now in trouble. You have broken a special object of the Chiss and now you will most likely be punished. Without thinking, you ran to the door and called the first droid you could see, requesting for him to bring Thomi over immediately. Closing the door behind yourself, you walked over to where the Stygium crystal lay on the floor and carefully picked it up with your right hand, silver chain in left as you carefully sat on the edge of the bed, this time facing the window as you examined the stone, making sure it is not ruined and did not have any cracks and you were truly glad it didn't.

"You called for me?" Thomi's voice rang out and you turned around, nodding. You did not even realise he had come in but you did realise that his chest rose and fell much frequent now, meaning that he did rush to see you. 

"I-I accidentally broke the chain," you stammered, looking down at what was left from the necklace in your hands and he slowly walked over to you, sitting on the bed near you but with a respectful distance. He offered his left hand and you placed the crystal and then the chain in it.

His ruby eyes studied the remains, brows furrowed and lips in a thin line. All this time your eyes roamed around his gorgeous face. Were all Chiss sightly like that? His eyes finally met yours and you almost gasped at the softness which was present in them. Unlike Thrawn, Thomi had a longer face with much sharper features which you did not see much on Csilla for the past few days. He somehow managed to catch your attention as soon as you met him on the platform and he dared to kiss the back of your hand. Surely other Chiss did so too, well one more, but somehow Thomi's 'respectful human gesture' as he called it seemed to have a deeper meaning below the surface.

"I can fix it for you," he said, reassuring you, "the chain is a simple metal which you can bend with your own fingers, but it is needed to be done precisely as it can break," he explained and stood up, walking over to the small table and sitting on the chair.

You followed him and watched as he put the crystal on the table near the wall and began to work with the chain, his face becoming stern as you admired his side profile. Stopping all of a sudden, he turned to look at you and then focusing on the chain once more. His skilled long fingers worked perfectly in bending the metal rings and putting them together and you realised that two had already broken and he was taking them off to make sure that it will somehow connect.

"I hope you don't mind it being a bit shorter," Thomi looked up at you, "I am afraid I cannot fix the broken rings,"

"It is alright," you replied, smiling, "I appreciate it either way,"

You caught him smile or what you assumed it was and he grabbed the Stygium crystal, slowly putting it through the chain and locking it in his hand as he examined it once more to ensure that it is fixed. He stood up and approached you, unlocking the chain and you immediately turned around, putting your hair to the side as he placed the necklace around your neck. You shivered at the feeling of his soft and warm fingers brushing your skin and you were aware that he had seen it, and thankfully did not pay attention, or so you hoped. Once it was secured, you realised it was a bit tighter, almost like a choker but did not mind it as it still looked magnificent. Turning around, you gave the Chiss a wide smile and he only bowed as you caught a glimpse of a faint purple tint on his cheeks. 

"We have two hours before your next meeting," he turned his back to you and walked over to the small painting which you realised was in your room, "clean yourself and I will show you something before it begins,"

The realisation hit you. You truly did look at like a mess and he had to see it, your face heated up and you nodded, looking down at your feet in embarrassment as you rushed to the fresher, washing your face and beginning to apply a new layer of make up, not forgetting to draw a cultural symbol on your forehead this time which barely stood out but was still seen. Stepping out, you took a deep breath and Thomi turned around to look at you, brow raised as he offered his hand and you subconsciously accepted it. He walked you out of your chambers, holding the doors for you as a true gentleman and you blushed, glad your make up hid it but not from the Chiss' eyes. Turning to the left, you realised he is taking you to a completely different area of the palace and you were very eager to know where it is.

"I'd like to apologise for not allowing you to finish your duties," you broke the silence, "I just needed to see you," you whispered the last part and he glanced at you, a faint sign of shock on his face.

"Please," he begged, "do not apologise,"

"I feel the need to," you reasoned.

"Lady Derion, I assure you that all of my duties were complete by the time you have summoned me," Thomi explained.

"But you were barely breathing as you rushed to my chambers,"

He gulped before speaking, voice deeper than usual, "I wanted to see you, Lady Derion,"

You only blushed in response and looked to your left, avoiding seeing his face. It was warming to know that he enjoyed your company as much as you enjoyed his and it made you feel like a young woman a few years back who was madly in love with anyone she lay her eyes upon. You didn't even register that you two were now stood before double doors which were at the end of the hallway and Thomi gently pushed them open before motioning for you to enter. What you saw was nothing like before. 

It was an ice garden. You've seen many gardens in many palaces but you've never seen the one made of pure ice and snow. Everything from benches to flowers was made out of ice and covered with thin layers of snow as snowflakes slowly fell from the ceiling into your robes. Looking up, you only saw trees and their branches but nothing else beyond them. This was like a paradise or perhaps the castle of the Snow Queen you heard stories of when you were younger on your planet.

"This is," you were at the loss of words and the Chiss male behind you let out a small chuckle, placing his hand on the small of your back and walking you over to a bench which was before the river. A small river which was not an ice.

"I know," he humbled as your hands made contact with one of the flowers on the side, caressing the solid petals which were decorated with many ice frost ornaments and snowflakes of which you could clearly see the designs of. You felt like a child who had seen a miracle and you considered this garden one.

"Come, sit," Thomi walked past you and sat on the bench and you followed, sitting down as your eyes roamed around the beautiful sight before you.

"Why did you take me here?" You finally asked and Thomi glanced at you, that faint purple tint on his face again and you wanted to giggle at how adorable he looked, eyes glossy and face hopeful, he looked up at you, opening his mouth but no words came out.

You saw vulnerability in him that moment. He looked so broken, destroyed, clearly something was bothering him and it was very important which is why he was seeking to tell you, and you also found grief in his red eyes which appeared lost and empty this time, not like you had witnessed before. Maybe he has to leave? No, he wouldn't be as sorrowful. Maybe one of his loved ones passed away? Not an option too as the Chiss did not have a grieving culture for funerals. Was it something you have done?

As he was about to finally speak, letting out a long breath which caused some steam to come out of his mouth due to the cold temperature of the garden. His eyes searched yours before subtly landing on your lips and then back up, he moved closer slightly and you began to feel the warmth radiating from his despite not having any direct contact with each other this given moment.

He froze, eyes on something behind you and you immediately turned around and your eyes narrowed. It was Mitth'raw'nuruodo. And he did not look pleased. He said something on their tongue, not paying attention to you as he walked over to Thomi who you didn't realise had stood up and met the other Chiss halfway. They spoke on their language, constantly glancing at as you furrowed your brows. Thrawn's tone seemed a bit harsher and Thomi on the other hand was as calm as ever and you assumed they were arguing over you and just as you expected, Thomi walked over to you, covering you with his towering form as his back was facing you. You looked past him on the side and saw Thrawn's emotionless face turn into a small scowl as he took bigger and harsher strides towards you two.

"She will come with me," Thrawn told your confidant, but more to you rather than him as he did not speak on Galactic Basic unless it was something you also had a role in, similar to the meetings.

"She will be expected in a meeting in an hour and I am her confidant, thus she will be staying with me," Thomi reasoned the other Chiss male.

You were torn apart and yet you enjoyed watching the two males fight over who will be spending time with you. In reality, you knew that Thomi was right and that you should always be by his side, but on the other hand, being with Mitth'raw'nuruodo was tempting despite him not doing anything with your mission. You sighed, looking down at your hands on your lap and two males immediately looked at you, no longer holding strong gazes at each other, their attention was now only on you and Thomi stepped away a little and you stood up, cleaning some snowflakes from the dress you glanced between them.

"I'd rather spend time with Mitth'aran'iflar before she departs," you stated, chin high and voice smooth, "so if you excuse me, I will go to see her,"

And with that you left, leaving the two speechless male Chiss officers alone in the garden where Mest'homi'nuruodo was to tell you something which could've changed your life forever. But maybe it was not the right time and Thrawn had saved you...?


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you get falsely accused, but a certain Chiss saves you...

Was this some common sport for the Chiss? The two males managed to anger you by now and you were ready to return to Melida/Daan as soon as you can, regardless of the issues at home. 

The two male Chiss were trying to swoon you, win over from each other and you knew it. Both of the males became your favoured, Thrawn and Thomi were so much alike yet different and both held a special place in your heart by now. Thomi, was careful, sympathetic and genuine. Unlike Thrawn, who managed to offend you on your second day on Csilla with his actions back in his chambers. Maybe it was a process of their courtship? Probably not. 

Storming through the hallways, you found yourself thinking of your confidant and how breathtaking he truly was. Long face, sharp features. You were drawn to his flawless face which held high and sharp cheekbones, as equally sharp jaw, exotic thick indigo brows which were well cleaned and had a perfect shape to them. Thin lips with a fuller bottom lip of a lake blue shade which clearly stood out on his bluebonnet blue skin. So intense and so perfect. When he sat before you, you realised he had matching light blue freckles around his cheeks and nose, which Thrawn did not have you noted.

Were you falling for the two Chiss? This shouldn't be happening and you were hopeful it wasn't. To your luck, you heard someone run behind you as they called for you. Recognising who it was, you stopped and turned around. Thomi already stood before you, panting slightly. His lean, tall frame not as stoic as it usually was as he looked down at you, his eyes seemed to be dull now, and that concerned you, "is everything okay?"

The Chiss was taken aback by your question, brows rising slightly and he shook his head, with a small smile he said, "everything is perfect, I want to apologise for whatever happened in the garden,"

He was genuine. Hopeful and vulnerable before you now. You _never_ saw anyone look like he does at this moment and without thinking, you pulled him into another tight hug. Thomi almost lost his balance at the impact but returned the gesture anyway. His long arms pulling you closer to him just like before. He remembered the first time you held onto him like that. His whole world felt different then and it still feels now as he truly lacked warm, loving touch of a sentient being. 

In you, Thomi found someone he always would seek. Someone he is willing to trust and abandon life for, just to be close to you. But Thrawn was the one who won your heart and it broke Thomi a little. He managed to grow an attachment to you in such short period of time and knew that it was his fault for that. So he neglected his feelings until today, when he was ready to tell you everything that has been on his mind, if it wasn't for Thrawn.

"We need to go for the meeting," he murmured and you felt his chest vibrate under your cheek. You nodded and hesitantly let go off him.

"Lead the way," you teased, sending him a smirk and with a wide smile (the most beautiful you've seen so far), he offered you his hand and you took it. He lead you to that same main hall, your steps echoing through the extensive hallways as you two walked in a comfortable silence.

"I am sorry to inform you, Lady Derion," Thomi finally said, "but Mitth'aran'iflar left already with her brother,"

You weren't disappointed as you merely said that you wanted to speak to her so the two males would leave you be. You were not a fan of the woman as she clearly had a distaste for you, "what a shame," you lied, "I was looking forward to talk to her today,"

"You will be talking with my uncle again and Kres'tony'nuruodo as they have taken a huge liking and are considering helping your people," he informed you softly, slowing down a little as you two approached the doors.

You were glad that at least someone here likes you. The doors opened and you were met with the two older Chiss males who sat on the seats, a map of your planet above the table as they seemed to engage in a serious discussion which Thomi had to break so the males would begin with you.

"Lady Derion," Poda'dama'nuruodo greeted you, standing up and extending his hands, "please, take a seat,"

You approached the seat to his left as Thomi remained on his place, near the door. Sitting on the chair before Kres'tony'nuruodo, you realised that his eyes were following your movements the whole time and he seemed to be somewhat irritated. Was it because of you? 

"Lady Derion," he said, voice harsh, "you have lied to us,"

Your eyes widened and you almost chocked on your saliva, "pardon?"

"The ships were of not Melida people, but rather of the Daan," he continued, "the carvings, in fact, are the ancient symbols of the Daan people and now are used by a ultra-nationalist group who are growing larger each day,"

Your eyes frantically scanned the image of the ship which showed again before you. Those _were not_ the ancient Daan symbols and you knew it, "I have studied my history in depth, and I assure you that these symbols are not of the Daan people," you defended.

"We are aware of your history too," Kres'tony'nuruodo did not give up, "and these _are_ of the Daan people,"

Before you could think of a reply, Poda'dama'nuruodo's voice was finally heard, "how dare you say such things?" He asked the other Chiss male in disbelief.

"Poda'dama'nuruodo," Kres'tony'nuruodo warned.

"Those are not Daan markings, those are the Melida and you can clearly see so," the Chiss to your right argued. You glanced at him and saw that his features were slightly twisted which meant that he was borderline furious with Kres'tony'nuruodo.

"Maybe the Melida people, disguised themselves with the Daan symbolic elements as they knew that Lady Derion would be present here, seeking help," Thomi said. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't stand at the side and watch as his people destroyed your spirit.

The older Chiss looked between each other as if thinking and then back at the map, examining it again.

"It seems so," Poda'dama'nuruodo concluded, "you can see the Melida ship with the Daan markings, clearly a way to deceive us,"

Kres'tony'nuruodo stayed silent, eyes roaming around the images and then between the three of you. You gulped. His brows furrowed and he looked at Thomi for a while, studying him and then finally back at the images. You were worried, unsure of what to do nor what to think as the male stayed silent and the others around you too. It was very tense and uncomfortable and you just wanted for someone to intervene and say at least a word as you did not dare to defy any of the Chiss anymore, except of Thrawn who deserved it.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Derion," Kres'tony'nuruodo finally said, sounding defeated, "I have failed to take such theory into a consideration,"

You were relived, "it is alright, I understand your position," you smiled briefly. You felt Poda'dama'nuruodo relax next to you and Thomi smirked at you from the door, "so what shall we do now?"

"I think a trip around the city would be delightful," Poda'dama'nuruodo said before anyone else could suggest anything, "I am sure Lady Derion did not see Csaplar yet," he looked at you and you met eyes.

"Sounds reasonable," Kres'tony'nuruodo admitted, "though I was hoping to discuss the history of your people in depth more, but I do not mind rescheduling it for tomorrow morning,"

You were overwhelmed. You wanted to see the city as you knew staying alone with Kres'tony'nuruodo now would lead to no good as he is still in a tense state. The importance of discussions never left your mind though and you made a choice, "I would rather discuss tonight, stay by the plan,"

"I insist," he said, he had given up on arguing with the other Chiss and you, he needed a rest, "I believe it will be beneficial for you,"

From the corner of your eyes, you saw Poda'dama'nuruodo wave his hand and Thomi quickly approached you two, "take Lady Derion to the city," he told the boy who nodded and walked to you, offering his hand for you to take and you sent brief glances to the other males and hesitantly took the warm palm of the younger Chiss who gently pulled you up to stand, your hand still in his own as he tugged you out of the hall as fast as he can.

Well, this is going smoothly...


End file.
